This application relates to the field of identification of compounds active on RNA and of target sites on the RNA.
The wealth of information gained from the study of the human genome has allowed identification of many genes whose inappropriate expression results in disease. To exploit this information, several technologies have been developed to specifically target gene expression. Modulating the expression of such genes allows treatment of the disease. In particular, the strategy of modulating gene expression by targeting RNA has spawned several new classes of rationally designed therapeutics (e.g., ribozymes, DNAzymes, and antisense oligonucleotides). However, to date, these technologies have had very limited clinical success. One of the reasons for the limited success is due to the difficult pharmacological barriers these macromolecules must overcome.
The pharmacological treatment of disease is one of the signal advances in medicine in the twentieth century. Modem methods of small molecule development have also proven highly useful in allied fields such as veterinary medicine and pest eradication in agriculture. An ever increasing number of diseases can be ameliorated by appropriate drug therapy, reflecting increasing knowledge of disease pathophysiology and improved methods for conducting clinical research. As the sequence of the human (and other) genomes is solved and the molecular understanding of disease advances it will increasingly be possible to select optimal targets for therapeutic attack. Thus while many current drug treatments act by poorly understood mechanisms, and/or provide only symptomatic relief, increasingly it should be possible to reverse disease pathophysiology and provide more specific and potent therapeutic relief. To achieve this goal, however, will require improved methods of drug development. In particular, the development of drug targeting strategies that enable highly specific targeting of selected genes or gene products will be of great use.
The information provided and references cited herein are provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader, and is not admitted to be prior art to the present invention.